Insecticon Winds
by Sustain
Summary: G1. The Insecticons try to make energon, but a little rain seemed to crash their plans. One shot


Insecticon Winds

A small town in Kansas had been blessed with a very promising crop. The weather had been abundant with sunny warm days. This was the destination of the three Insecticons that crossed the monitor of Soundwave's console. He contacted Megatron with the information, whose reply was to inform him if there had been energon made at the site. Soundwave then dispatched Laserbeak to watch them.

Laserbeak flew high through the atmosphere. As he neared the area where the Insecticons had landed, he descended to keep out of view. He landed near a barn that looked like it had been abandoned for many years. He peered through a board that had rotted, at the Insecticons that plotted inside. He then turned on the recording device that came out of the top of his head, and sat and recorded.

"These crops look delicious, delicious."

"Just wait a little longer." Bombshell answered. "I want to get the energon converter running at full capacity."

"If we take the energon back to Bali we can snack on it later." Kickback injected.

"How much longer? Longer? I cannot wait to feast, feast."

"It is done. Let us begin our buffet."

Laserbeak turned around, and then flew back in to the sky. He returned through the tower to the underwater base, and directly to Soundwave. Soundwave down loaded Laserbeak's report, and then promptly walked to Megatron's office. He entered the office to see a clearly very angry Decepticon leader, reading over the report of the last failed mission.

Megatron looked up from the report and glared at Soundwave. "Report." He commanded.

Soundwave transformed. Landing on the large desk he plugged in to the computer monitor, and played Laserbeak's report. When the report finished he unplugged and transformed back, taking his silent stance in front of the desk.

"Excellent work Soundwave. We will strike those arrogant robotic insects, and take the energon they have produced." The large silver transformer rose from the chair, and exited to the main command room, Soundwave followed.

The three seekers entered the command room just about the same time, they were returning to active duty fresh from the repair bay. Starscream looked at Megatron in disgust. He thought naturally, that the last raid would have succeeded brilliantly had he been leading.

"What is the next brilliant plan, oh mighty Megatron?" The silver and red jet asked, sarcastically.

"The Insecticons have built an energon converter, we are going to take the energon and dispose of those bothersome roaches." Megatron explained.

Thundercracker and Skywarp exchanged a gleeful glance.

"Decepticons to the sky!" The Decepticon leader yelled, as he headed out the tower.

The Insecticons had already finished two fields of corn and had created a massive clone army to help generate the energon. They were busy in a wheat field, when they heard the roar of the jets nearing.

"Decepticons! Decepticons! We must guard out energon, energon." Shrapnel announced.

"Yes use our army to carry it back!" Kickback yelled.

The three Insecticons took to the air followed by the horde of clones. They landed near the barn that housed the energon converter, just as Megatron and the other Decepticons arrived.

"You have stole our energon too many times Megatron. We will not let you take it again." Bombshell threatened as he commanded the clones to attack.

"Decepticons destroy those clones!" Megatron roared.

The three jets leapt in to the air and transformed. The wind seemed oddly strong as they fired at the residing Insecticon clones on the ground. Soundwave had noticed the odd wind, as well as the fast approaching clouds. Rain was not a bother for them, though they had not experienced a storm of this magnitude, and it seemed to be building. The power of the air, annoyed Megatron as if pushed against him and he was forced to compensate.

"Thundercracker, Skywarp, the wind is too strong we must AAAAHHHH!"

A lighting bolt hit Starscream, and his smoking chassis fell like lead to the ground below.

"The battle is in our favor now, now. Feel the bite of Shrapnel, Shrapnel!" The insect seemed to pull the lighting from the clouds as it struck him. He redirected if and sent the bolt at Skywarp. Skywarp sizzled in the rain and stumbled a few paces.

The wind blew harder and scattered items were beginning to be tossed around. A funnel of clouds began to form nearly over their heads. Hail began to fall and various dinging against the transformer metal could be heard.

"Attention. Tornado impending: suggestion withdraw." Soundwave interrupted.

"Suggestion noted and ignored. Thundercracker transport the energon!"

The blue seeker looked at Starscream who was just starting to recover.

"Megatron we cannot fly in this storm!" The downed seeker shrieked.

"I will have no excuses! Take the energon NOW!"

The lighting came again and this time Shrapnel aimed at Megatron. The bolt hit its target, but the leader was too angry, and just too stubborn to fall.

"You will pay for that insecticlown!" He vowed, and destroyed another clone.

Soundwave took note that the weather pattern had changed. He had studied many things on the fleshlings Internet, to know it was the calm before the storm. He quickly assessed the battle, Starscream was loading Thundercracker, and Skywarp was beginning to recover. Megatron had thus far been hit three times by Shrapnel's lighting, and was still destroying clones faster than they crawled in. Soundwave wasn't sure how, but Kickback was helping Bombshell control the clones. His own mission was to create a representation of the energon converter and then destroy it. The schematic complete, he aimed his concussion blaster and blew the machine in to oblivion.

Mother nature as the fleshlings would call it, did not seem happy at the mechanical creatures that had invaded. She had decided right then and there to unleash the full fury of an F5 tornado. The whirling air funnel touched down right in the middle of the clone army. Insecticon clones flew everywhere in an agitating mass of parts, and bodies. The three Insecticon leaders transformed and dug in to the ground burrowing holes, so as not to be heaved up by the powerful storm. Some of the clones scrambled, but were sucked up in to the mass of lighting, rain, and other Insecticons. Many were smashed banging in to one another, while others were pummeled by various items that had also been extracted from the near by area. The tornado's path began to lean towards the Decepticons.

Megatron had a few ideas, but self-preservation and the fact that the clones were all but gone, led him to call a retreat. He, Soundwave, Skywarp, and Starscream, all carried energon away as the tornado threatened to pick them up as well. Thundercracker transformed back to robot mode, which forced him to drop quite a bit of energon. He picked up what he could carry, and ran with the others. Once clear of the worst of the tornado's winds, they flew in to the air, and returned to base.

Once the storm was over the three Insecticons came out in to the daylight, and transformed. The area around was littered with clone parts. The energon converter as well as the energon that had been left, was wrecked. The luscious crops that had grown there were now up rooted and gone.

"This is the last time I go with your plan Shrapnel." Bombshell yelled.

"I say we sick to the Rain Forest!" Kickback added.

Shrapnel said nothing; he transformed again and headed back to Bali. Soon the others followed.


End file.
